Pokémon: Oblivion
by Zancross
Summary: When The Great Oblivion came, no one was spared... except the pokémon race. Only one believes that his beloved trainer and friend is stil alive, somewhere...
1. intro

The world where humans once ruled over…

_(a meteor is seen crashing on earth, wiping out everyone; Ash, Brock and Misty shocked as they see the massive explosion at far, the shockwave getting closer and closer to them; Pikachu stands in front of Ash, his fur__ raised, as if ready to fight)_

…the world where peace between humans and Pokémons had been finally achieved…

_(Ash__ tries to get pikachu into the pokéball, but he escapes the red beams. With the explosion coming closer, he throws a masterball at the yellow rat, trapping him inside without chances of release; soon after everyone is erased from earth in a brilliant light; only the masterball is left alone, motionless, in complete destruction that surrounds it)_

…is gone. But a courageous pokémon…

_(masterball starts to shake violently)_

…refuses to believe that…

_(masterball opens slowly)_

…**10.000 years later…**

**This winter…**

_(a pikachu runs over the side of a wall dodging several spikes, as he launches himself to the screen)_

**...courage, strength, fait****h and hope…**

_(a charizard flies up high, launching several fireballs at the ground, causing a forest fire, laughing madly as his eyes glitter with the blazing madness he created)_

…**will be put to the test…**

_(a pikachu falls down a cliff, trying to hold himself on the rocks as he tries to avoid falling to a bunch of spikes a the end of the cliff, shouting "__-crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" as he tries to hold the rocks with his small paws)_

…**as one pokémon…**

_(a flareon growls at pikachu madly)_

-You know very damn well that your trainer is dead! No human survived that blast; why are you so eager to find a guy that had you as a pet?

_(a pikachu slams fists on a table)_

-He was my friend, not my master!

**...keeps his promise to his trainer.**

_(pikachu holds some sort of amulet at his neck, whispering in a white expression)_

-I know you are out there… and I will find you…

_(Several things explode around a charmeleon; flying knifes fall to the ground, missing pikachu by a few inches; an Agroon creates a massive earthquake; Pikachu creates a huge thunder storm, so intense that rocks __rise from the ground as the pokemon glows)_

**POKÉMON: ****OBLIVION**

Coming soon…

In like, 3 days or so...

Pokémon and all it's characters belong to Nintendo and their respective companies. I don't own Pokémon. All similarities to real situations or events are merely coincidental...probably, lol


	2. Chapter 1

Ok guys, here it goes... the first chapter of Pokémon: Oblivion... I hope you like it

CHAPTER 1: Lucky ticket...

"When darkness rises for the last time

All light and hope will be vanquished;

A tortured soul shall wander the earth

In the vague attempt to restore what was lost

…but only memories will be achieved"

-The book of The Great Oblivion-

Salm 1.24

In the city of Derklin, a windy morning brews with the sunrise. As the flaming bright star ascended to the skies once again, small rays of sunlight passed through the small gaps between the large grey building of the city, illuminating the large, deserted streets… well, almost deserted, since there were still those who ran the a few stores on the old market street. Not that they wanted to be up that early, but you know what they say: early pidgey gets the early worm. But this story doesn't begin in the street… it begins on a dark alley, right next to Michelangelo's TV store, with only a trash can and a small cardboard box, flipped face down.

"-A…a…a….atchoo!!!" the box sneezed, lifting it up a bit above ground, before a sniff was heard and a red dragon-like snout peeked from the box, before it raised the cardboard revealing a young charmeleon girl inside it. She clacked her teeth as she sat on the alley floor, her flaming red arms quickly wrapped around her slim body covered with a simple greenish ragged t-shirt, rubbing her soft skin before she sneezed again.

"-Damn, this is what happens when I go to sleep before making a fire..." ranted the 16 year old Pokémon, as she swung her fiery tail back and forward, trying to recover the heat to her body, lifting her head to watch the sky, just in time to see the stars fading away as morning came. She always liked to see the sun rise... for some reason (other than the glowing sun making her heat up faster) it made her smile. However, that smile was easily transformed into a yawn, making the charmeleon expose her small, yet pointy fangs and show her long thong; this was followed by a long stretch.

"-Good morning world!" exclaimed happily. Even though she was an orphan ever since she remembered, she was actually happy most times, as she waved and said good morning to everyone that passed in front of her alley. Most people chose to ignore this friendly salute, but there were some pokémons that lived or worked around those parts that already knew that awkward charmeleon, and replied to her hello...

"-'morning Samantha!" exclaimed a zangoose that stopped at the entrance of the alley. Although he had the usual ferret look and normal white fur, the scar across his eye was orange instead of the usual red. She presumed that the scar on his chest was orange as well but she could only imagine this because he was always wearing the same black shirt with grey markings on the sleeves that combined surprisingly well with his ocean blue pants. In one paw he carried a red backpack while the other held something square-shaped, wrapped in tin foil on the other.

"-Oh, hi Zan!" smiled. Zancross Crest... the closest thing that Samantha had to family: he met her about 2 years ago, and since then they have become best friends. Whenever Zancross had classes in the morning, he would always stop by the alley to give her one of his sandwiches for breakfast and to talk about...well, almost everything. Sometimes, he would even lend her some books to study, when he didn't need them. Samantha was a year younger than him, however she would help him lots of times with his homework. The tick white glasses Zancross used were just a mere facade: he was at best a C+ student and proud of it...

"-Heads up!" He said, as he threw the package to Samantha, who caught it with both paws, unwrapping the foil. She smiled widely as she recognised the content.

"-Wow, you really convinced your mom to make you a chocolate peanut butter jelly sandwich???"

"-Heh, what can I say? I have skills..." he giggled, as the hungry charmeleon munched it down.

"-Hmm, that hit the spot! Thanks, you're the best, Zan!"

"-Heh, no problem... besides, you need to have your stomach full for today, right?" Samantha nodded.

"-Yep, today is the big day... the greatest battle of all time: Ivan, the toughest nidoking around and... him...the 20th time world champion..." with that, her eyes shined huge flames from the excitement, as she imagined her hero trashing that nidoking's butt.

"-Yes, it's amazing how he never lost his title... ever since the beginning of the league! But I think it was very lucky of you to have found that ticket! I mean, what are the odds to find one in a trash can?" Zancross was right... Samantha had a huge luck to find that ticket on one of the trash cans she usually investigated; you wouldn't imagine the stuff some pokémons throw away... When she opened the trash can that only had a small yellow ticket inside, imagine her surprise to find a genuine, front seat ticket to the greatest fight ever. Now she didn't need to watch the match from Mr.Michelangelo's window, where the small tv normally showed her fights... It's not that she was a fight fanatic, but she was always expecting to see "him" fight, since he was one of the strongest pokémons she had ever seen. One of her greatest dreams was that someday she could face him head on to a match...

"-Yeah, I was really lucky..."

"-You should go to the stadium: the match should start soon and there must be a huge crowd there by now... awkward that the fight is in the morning... " he shrugged.

"-Well, I have to go to school now... see ya later Sam!" And with that he ran of down the street, soon leaving Samantha's sight. Zancross was right. She should go as fast as possible to the stadium before the match started. As the charmeleon left the alley, her light blue eyes shined on the blazing sun, as she went down the street running eager to see her hero in action...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"-All I want to do, is have some fun! I have a feeling, I'm not the only pokémon." sang awfully a figure covered by the mist of hot water that invaded the locker room. His yellow fur was now cleaned from the remaining soap on his body, as he turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped his body in it and left the showers, heading for his locker as he shook his head, the long yellow and black ears waving as he spread the rest of the water from his body.

Spinning the lock, he opened the locker, showing his reflection on a mirror he had inside. Hung from the nail where the mirror was supported, was also a small grey wrist chain with a silver pokeball that he took and put around his right wrist, speaking to it...

"-Hey man, how's it going? Today's gonna be the big day, where I'll become champion for the 21st time. No mater the opponent, I'll always triumph..." he said, grabbing a red hat with a big white stripe in the centre, that also had a green symbol on the front of the hat, and putting it on his head, his ears peeking out from the sides.

"-...'cause we have a dream: to become the greatest of the greatest, the best of the best!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha dropped on her seat, panting.

"-Damn, Zan was right: this place is packed!" she whispered to herself, as she regained breath to see the large oval shaped stadium, filled with all kinds of pokémons who were almost as eager as her to see the fight.

"-It's almost time!" squealed, barely containing herself from the excitement. Her seat was great, since she was on the middle and thus able to see the dirt arena in front of her, with white stripes that formed a rectangle, with a circle in the middle. Everyone was cheering around her, with the exception of a Nidoqueen that sat by her side, with 3 earrings chained to each other on her left ear. She had a short smile on her face as she crossed her arms looking at the entry door where the champion was supposed to come out. Samantha's attention was diverted to a Skarmory who approached the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"-Ladies, gentleman and genderless pokémons, the fight today will be for the world title of champion of the world! Entering the ring..." a figured came out through the champion's door, the sun light crashing on his yellow fur, as he turned his hat around and raised his fist with pride.

"-...weighting 13 lbs..."

"-It's really him..." whispered Samantha, as she widened her eyes, seeing her hero live!

"-...the 20th champion of the world..." the crowd was unstoppable, as they saw the mouse pokémon reach the middle of the arena.

"-...Jolt "lightning drive" Ketchum!!!" shouted the announcer, as huge hoorays and whistles were heard. Several fan-girls even fainted as they saw the pikachu, which made Samantha laugh.

"-This is for you Ash... wherever you might be..." he said, as he prepared for the greatest battle of his life.

------------------------TO BE CONTINUED...--------------------------

Special thanks to GSfanatic, for mentioning the site and being a great friend


End file.
